


Wrong Number

by bookwormforalways



Series: what the future holds [4]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellarke, Coffeeshop AU, F/M, Wrong Number AU, bellarke fluff - Freeform, the 100 au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormforalways/pseuds/bookwormforalways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting Finn one night, Clarke tries to text him, only to discover she's been given the wrong number - which she soon learns isn't a bad thing after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tumblr prompt: "someone gave me a fake phone number and it's actually yours..."
> 
>  
> 
> And where Raven is the queen of best friends.

_*hey, it’s clarke:)_ *

Clarke’s fingers hovered over her phone, nervousness coursing through her as she tapped send. She had been dragged to her town’s newest bar that night by Raven - and she hadn’t wanted to go at all, preferring to spend the night on the couch with Netflix and a bottle of wine. But she ended up having a great time thanks to the cute guy she’d met while ordering drinks. Finn had long brown hair and a warm smile that made her forget the stress caused by classes that week, and forget why she hadn’t wanted to come to Grounders that night. They had chatted for a bit over their drinks and then he had asked her to dance.

For a girl who spent all of her time in class or studying, and any rare free time just relaxing at home, it had been a magical night out. Drinks, good music, and cute boy showering her with attention. And when Finn had held out his hand asking for her phone to put his number in, she had quickly handed it to him.

Now, comfortably at home, her dancing heels immediately removed, Clarke sent Finn a text, hoping to hear from him soon. She jumped at her phone buzzed in her hands, a new message blinking on the screen.

* **uhh, I think you have the wrong number. I don’t know anyone named Clarke…** *

Clarke froze.

How could Finn not remember her. She had literally said goodbye to him twenty minutes ago. He had kissed her goodbye for goodness sake!

She typed out her response, hoping it was just a brief lapse in consciousness.

_*Clarke? As in the blonde girl you danced with all night and just kissed goodbye….?*_

***Sorry to disappoint, but I think someone gave you the wrong number. I definitely wasn’t out dancing and I’d never forget someone I’d kissed.***

Clarke’s heart fell as she read the new message on her screen.

What. The. Hell.

She had been played by Finn. He’d spent the whole night flirting with her, kissing her on the dance floor, and then he’d given her a fake number?!

Without thinking coherently (and frankly still a bit tipsy from that nights’ drinks), Clarke’s fingers quickly wrote out her frustrations.

_*Why. Why does this happen to me. I thought he liked me, he spent the whole night flirting and then this! A fake number! Ugghhhhhh. I feel soooooooo stupid. I didn’t even want to go out tonight, but my friend made me go. I just wanted a quiet night watching netflix, but noooooo, we had to go out and I had to meet mr. wonderful who was secretly mr. douchecanoe and now I’m sitting alone at home, crying because he didn’t even have the balls to reject me to my face. no, he had to use a freakin fake number, and now everyone, including the fake number person will know how pathetic i am…*_

_*oh gosh. i didn’t mean to send that*_

_*i’m so sorry. just ignore me. i’ll delete your number and never text you again. just thank your lucky stars that you’re not as pathetic as me*_

_*friiiig, i’m still texting you. i’ll stop now.*_

_*sorry!!!*_

Clarke threw her phone down on the bed beside her as tears welled up in her eyes. Across the hall, she could hear Raven’s music blasting from her room in their shared apartment. Though Raven was literally a hallway away, she hadn’t felt so alone in a long time. Not since her father had died a few years ago, leaving silence that echoed through the Griffin household; silence that had threatened to strangle Clarke in her grief.

Now, she was alone. And no one would ever love her.

There was a reason she was okay with not having much of a social life - every time she put herself out there, she ended up being hurt by whoever paid her any attention. Raven was the only friend who had ever stayed. But who knew for how long? Even Clarke’s father had left her.

Lost in her dark thoughts with tears falling to her knees, Clarke was surprised to hear her phone chime.

***I’m sorry he gave you a fake number. It’s happened to me before, so I know how you feel. And you aren’t pathetic. If it makes you feel any better, I’m a single 26 year old guy who spent my saturday night babysitting my 5 month old niece and cuddling with a cat while watching documentaries on ancient rome. So now you can go ahead and laugh at me to make yourself feel better.***

A laugh escaped through the tears that had begun to slow their pace. Why was this guy texting her back? Oh gosh, he was probably some creepy old man, lying about his age, trying to cat-fish her…

She knew she should simply delete the number and not think twice about it, but there was something about the message that was comforting. He wasn’t seeking any information about her, but offering purposefully embarrassing himself in order to cheer her up. And if he was telling the truth, if he was actually twenty-six, then he was only three years older than her.

_*Strangely, that does make me feel better - does that make me a bad person? You’re kinda good at this whole cheering people up thing*_

***I try. I pretty much raised my younger sister since she was thirteen, so I’ve talked her through many a bad relationship with douchey guys… though I guess I’m done helping her with that since she’s married now… and has a kid…***

***My name’s Bellamy by the way, Bellamy Blake… just thought you should know my name***

_*I’m Clarke Griffin - 23, in med school which is why i have no social life.*_

***so should i start calling you dr. clarke? and you already know i’m 26 (so this isn’t creepy, right?) and I’m a teacher, high school history***

_*definitely not creepy. a little strange, but it makes things interesting.*_

_*also, the need-to-know question - where do you live?*_

It turned out that both she and Bellamy both lived in Ark, Minnesota (something she had kinda hoped based on the area code of his phone number). And coincidence of coincidences, Bellamy taught at the school Clarke had attended in her high school years. Which meant that Bellamy knew her mother, who was on the board of directors. Talk about a small world.

Clarke spent the next hour texting Bellamy before her eyelids grew heavy. They exchanged “goodnights”, and “sleep wells” and Clarke fell asleep quickly, for once not bothered by the music still playing from Raven’s bedroom.

—————————————————

In the morning she woke up to find a text from Bellamy, sent at 5am.

***Soooo, would it be weird to ask you to meet for coffee some time? You can say no, or give me a fake number - but I’d really like to keep talking to you.***

A smile stretched across her face as she typed her answer.

_*Definitely! Does tomorrow afternoon work? At the grounds cafe, around 4?*_

She had class late this afternoon, but tomorrow she was free. So she suggested her favourite coffee shop, which just so happened to be around the corner from the high school.

***Yes! See you then***

So she had a date. She had a date with a guy she didn’t know. A date with a guy she had met through texting, but texting a number that she thought was Finn’s.

Thinking back over last night, she had to admit she’d enjoyed texting Bellamy far more than dancing with Finn. She had learned nothing about Finn except that his hair was soft and he was good at dancing and kissing. But Bellamy, she knew about his passion for history that carried over into his passion for teaching, the great love he held for his sister, her husband, and his sweet niece. She knew about the tragic loss of his mother, and how he had taken full responsibility for raising his sister when he was sixteen. Clarke realized that the physical connection between two people wasn’t always better than the mental and emotional connection.

———————————————————

The next afternoon, Clarke raced home from classes to change before heading to the coffee shop.

Raven was tinkering away on some project in the living room, surrounded by tools and scraps of metal. “Hey stranger, why are you looking so chipper today Clarke? Off to meet the cute guy from the other night?”

Due to their crazy schedules, this was the first time Clarke had seen her roommate - the first chance they’d had to catch up since that night at the bar.

Clarke watched Raven’s jaw drop as she quickly relayed her news while throwing on a fresh pair of clothes.

“And now you’re going out with him? The texting guy? Is it safe?” Raven asked.

“I think so - I mean, he works at my old high school, and he knows my mom…” Clarke offered, twisting her hair up into a messy bun.

Raven shook her head, her long dark ponytail bouncing side to side. “Well I’m coming with you.”

Clarke looked up at her friend, “What, no, you’re busy here, you don’t need to do that.”

“I’m insisting because we don’t know him. I’ll just grab some homework and chill at a table in the back and keep an eye on things. You just signal me if it’s not going well, and then I’ll kick his ass. But if he’s actually a nice guy and not some creeper, then you can signal me to leave… or introduce me.”

She knew she would never change Raven’s mind, so Clarke simply agreed and the pair left the apartment together.

———————————————

Clarke had insisted that Raven go inside first and find a table while Clarke browsed the art shop next door for a few moments.

Five minutes later, she was set to go inside when she got a text from Raven.

*I got my spy spot, and I think ur guy is here…well, there’s a guy here waiting for someone, and if he is ur guy, hot damn gurrll*

Clarke grinned as she left the art shop. A tidal wave of nervousness flooded her as she pulled open the door to Grounds Cafe. If this didn’t end well, her favourite coffee shop would be tarnished by the bad memories - why hadn’t she thought this through?

And then she was inside and looking around. She spotted Raven in the back corner winking, and not so subtly pointing to the middle of the shop, where there was an incredibly good looking man. A man who was looking at her, and who stood up to greet her.

“Clarke?” he asked.

Unbelievable. Clarke managed to force herself to nod and smile before walking up to the man’s table.

“Hi, I’m Bellamy,” he said as he held out a hand to shake.

“Hi, it’s good to meet you,” Clarke responded, thrilled that her voice sounded normal and not squeaky like she had feared.

He grinned at her. “You too. Umm, I’ll go get us some drinks. What can I get you?”

“Coffee please. Black. And thanks.” Clarke smiled up at him as nodded and walked up to the counter, doing her best to ignore the exaggerated winking and thumbs-up-ing that Raven was doing in the back.

She sat down and soon Bellamy returned with two cups of coffee, both black.

“Sooo,” he let out a breath, “is this kind of awkward or what?”

Clarke giggled at his honesty, “Yep. Just a little.”

They exchanged small talk, asking about each other’s days before Bellamy finally said, “So I just have to ask, that crazy brunette behind in the back corner waving wildly - do you know her or is she just crazy?”

Her face flushed as she answered, “You noticed that, huh?” She turned her gaze to stare down Raven who was openly staring at Clarke, before explaining. “That’s Raven. My best friend and roommate. She came along to spy on you and make sure you weren’t creepy or an axe murderer or something.”

To Clarke’s surprise, Bellamy laughed and turned around in his seat, calling, “Raven, come join us.”

Raven gave a wide-eyed, “who? me?” kind of look before smirking and grabbing her purse and books and heading over.

She shook hands with Bellamy and in her blunt manner blurted out, “Well you definitely passed the attractiveness part of the blind date test, but there’s got to be something. You can’t be this hot and still be single.”

Clarke blushed and Bellamy turned to her, asking, “Is she always this direct?” Clarke nodded. “Well, in that case,” Bellamy turned to Raven, “I don’t think there’s anything, other than the fact that I just haven’t met the right girl yet, that’s all.”

Raven continued to stare him down for a moment longer before reaching out to put her hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “Alright girl, he’s definitely not hiding an axe behind his chair so I’m thinking we’re safe for now, so I’ll leave you two be. But text me if you need anything, okay?”

And then her best friend turned to Bellamy and resumed her stare. “If anything, and I mean anything, happens to my girl Clarke here, I will end you. … Alrighty, have a great time kids!” Raven spun on her heel and left, leaving Clarke alone under Bellamy’s watchful eyes.

“Well, she’s certainly a handful.”

“She is, but she’s the best. Don’t worry about her though, she approves but she’s just putting on this protective best friend front.” Bellamy nodded. “I know the feeling. I’ve had to scare off many of Octavia’s boyfriends over the years with my protective older brother act.”

His voice revealed how fond he was of his sister, and Clarke instinctively knew that anyone who was so protective and loving of a sibling could be trusted, and she realized how deeply she was falling for this brown-eyed stranger with the freckles across his cheeks.

Their conversation continued long after their coffees, when Bellamy looked at his watch and his voice filled with disappointment. “I hate to leave, but I have to go babysit for O - she and Lincoln teach martial arts to kids at the community centre most evenings. You’d think with a five month old baby she’s take some time off, but you can’t stop her.”

“It’s okay, I should probably go home and hit the books anyway, I’ve got lots of homework tonight.”

They stood up to leave and Bellamy asked, “What’s your day like tomorrow?”

“I have class until five, but I’m free after that.”

“Do you want to get dinner with me?” he asked, and Clarke realized she would never be able to say no to any question asked by that face.

She grinned and nodded as he held open the coffee shop door for her. Clarke was headed left, and Bellamy right, so they said their goodbyes and Bellamy pulled her in for a hug. It was thrilling, being wrapped in his arms, yet comfortable at the same time. She could definitely get used to that. As he let go, she tilted her head to kiss his cheek softly.

“See you tomorrow,” he said, his face plastered with a grin.

Walking home, she couldn’t believe her luck as she radiated with joy. The guy from the bar was the last thing on her mind as the date with Bellamy replayed in her mind. She couldn’t wait for tomorrow night, and pulled out her phone to text Raven when she saw a new message.

***I can’t wait for tomorrow night - good luck with all the homework tonight. Text me when you’re done/if you need a break?***

Clarke grinned at her phone, positively filled with happiness. And yes, she definitely would be texting Bellamy back soon.


End file.
